


November 14, 2000

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as Supergirl was in his arms due to thunder.





	November 14, 2000

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered as soon as Supergirl was in his arms due to thunder before he remembered a stray poodle's recent reaction to the dark sky.

THE END


End file.
